deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordStaypuffed95/Josh Stone VS. HUNK
'The Warriors' Josh Stone, The B.S.A.A agent who lead the West African B.S.A.A. Delta Team, and saved the lives of Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar during the infamous Kijuju mission. VS. HUNK, the cold, silent, and emotionless member of Umbrella Corporation's Security Service, who will stop at nothing to complete a given assignment. Who is Deadliest?!!!! ' Josh Stone DF.jpg|Josh Stone, heroic B.S.A.A. agent. HUNK DF.jpg|HUNK, the infamous U.S.S. commando. ' Stone's weapons: Beretta 92FS, Custom MP5A3, B.S.A.A. SIG 556, Benelli M3 Super 90, B.S.A.A. combat knife HUNK's weapons: Matilda, Custom TMP, M4A1 carbine, SPAS-12, U.S.S. combat knife 'The Weapons' Category 1: Pistols Beretta 92FS Caliber: 9 x 19mm Parabellum Magazine Capacity: 15 rounds Length: 8.5 inches Weight: 2.1 pounds Type: semi automatic, blowback Other: fitted with red dot laser VS. Matilda Caliber: 9 x 19mm Parabellum Magazine Capacity: 18 rounds Length: 8 inches Weight: 2 pounds Type: semi automatic, blowback Other: fitted with red dot laser Edge: Matilda The Matilda is an all around better weapon than the Beretta 92FS, its lighter, shorter, and has greater magazine capacity. Category 2: SMGs Custom MP5A3 Caliber: 9 x 19mm Parabellum Magazine Capacity: 30 rounds Length: 27.6 inches Weight: 6.8 pounds Type: roller delayed, blowback, closed bolt, fully automatic Other: fitted with red dot laser and reflex scope VS. Custom TMP Caliber: 9 x 19mm Parabellum Magazine Capacity: 30 rounds Length: approx. 20 inches Weight: 3 pounds Type: delayed blowback, fully automatic Other: fitted with red dot laser Edge: Custom MP5A3 The Custom MP5A3 gets the edge because of it being far more controllable than the Custom TMP. Category 3: Long Range B.S.A.A. SIG 556 Caliber: 5.56 x 45mm NATO Magazine Capacity: 30 rounds Length: 37 inches Weight: 8.2 pounds Type: semi automatic, blowback, fully automatic Other: Fitted with red dot laser and reflex type scope VS. M4A1 carbine Caliber: 5.56 x 45mm NATO Magazine Capacity: 30 rounds Length: 33 inches Weight: approx. 6.9 pounds Type: rotating bolt, direct inpingment, fully automatic Rate of Fire: 700 rounds per minute Edge: M4A1 carbine The M4A1 carbine is shorter, lighter, and more compact. Category 4: Special Weapons Benelli M3 Super 90 Caliber: 12 gauge Magazine Capacity: 7 rounds + 1 Length: 47.25 inches Weight: 7.72 pounds Type: dual mode, used on pump-action mode VS. SPAS-12 Caliber: 12 gauge Magazine Capacity: 8 rounds + 1 Length: 41 inches Weight: 6.8 pounds Type: dual mode, used on pump-action mode Edge: Benelli M3 Super 90 The SPAS-12 holds one more shell than the Benelli M3 Super 90, but the M3 is much more easy to use than the SPAS-12 (its easier to rack the action which equals a greater rate of fire). Category 5: Melee B.S.A.A. combat knife VS. U.S.S. combat knife Edge: even Both are roughly the same size, and made up of the same materials. X-Factors Training Edge: even Both recieved extensive military training, with HUNK's training coming from the U.S.S. Rockfort Island Military Training Center, and Josh's coming directly from the B.S.A.A. Experience Edge: even Both HUNK and Josh lived through very tough situations,with HUNK being the fourth survivor of the Raccon City destruction incident, and Josh making it out of the Kijuju mission alive. Physicality Edge: HUNK It sometimes seems as if HUNK has superhuman abilities, like the ability to snap someones neck with speed, and ease. Not to mention his amazing skills in melee combat. Combat Effectiveness/Tactics Edge: Josh Stone Josh Stone has a better sense of teamwork than HUNK. HUNK even told one of his injured comrades over the radio "This is war. Survival is your responsibility....". Expert's Opinion I'm going to have to give this one to HUNK. All he really has to do is get Stone in close, and HUNK can bring the battle to an end with the snap of a neck. Battle Notes The battle is 5 on 5. Josh Stone and 4 B.S.A.A. agents, and HUNK with 4 Umbrella Security Service commandos. The Expert's Opinion will be the tie breaker in case of a tie in voting. You must explain why you voted the way you voted, and please use logic. That means no insults, or stupid remarks in your comments or they will be ignored. Voting closes on Wednesday, 10-31-12 at 10:00 PM. The Battle To be written. Expert's Opinion (Battle) To be written. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles